


It Wasn’t so Friendly

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack, Bottom Jack Kline, Choking, Crying Jack Kline, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rimming, Size Difference, Table Sex, Top Sam Winchester, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Jack is very oblivious to most things. One of them is Maggie having a crush on him. Sam notices though, and he isn’t very happy about it.





	It Wasn’t so Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it! I’m also taking prompts for this ship because there isn’t enough fics of them, so please comment your ideas.

The impact of the punch made Jack fall to the ground with a groan. His cheek burnt and he reached out to touch the wound that formed. He hissed slightly and let himself be helped up by Bobby.

“I’m going to call that a day. We’ll continue this tomorrow.” Bobby said. He wasn’t sorry, he never was. Jack accepted the coldness that came with the man the first few days he met him. He never changed even after the training started. Jack always assumed it was Bobby’s mission to hardened the boy.

It never worked. Jack was always so bright and kind. Bobby’s coldness and training would never change that. At least Jack has one thing going without his grace. Respect. He helped all these people and they wanted to return the favor. All except for Bobby and a few others it seems. He remembered Sam and Dean’s faith diminished when they figured it wasn’t  _ their  _ Bobby. He was so different. Jack never met the man himself but he already knew he was better than this Bobby could ever be.

Sam and Dean made sure of that by the stories they told. Even Castiel had a liking to Bobby. This one from another universe wasn’t it...they just wanted everyone safe from Michael because the kindness of their hearts. That’s why Jack loved them so much. He didn’t think he’ll get used to Bobby’s threats and murderous gaze. He was always against angels no matter what. 

“Okay.” Jack answered after a while. He took off the boxing gloves and returned them in their rightful place.

“Go get patched up with Maggie.” Bobby replies gruffly and turned his back towards the boy.

Jack nodded despite Bobby not being able to see and left what became the ‘training’ room. The room for rookies such as Jack. He was practically nothing without his grace. It made him feel useless, and he didn’t like dwelling on that thought.

The map room was filled with the hunters from the alternate universe. Jack’s eyes roamed the surface until he spotted Maggie chatting up with another hunter. He walked up to her and smiled when he caught her eye. “Hello, Maggie...Josh.” He nodded at the hunter Maggie was talking with.

“Hey.” Maggie greeted back shyly and looked down at her feet.

“Sorry for interrupting but I need some patching up after my training session.” Jack gestured to his cheek and chuckled nervously. Josh acknowledged their conversation and walked away without a word.

“Oh! Sit over her while I go get the first aid kit.” Maggie pulled up a chair before jogging out of the room.

Jack sat down and glanced around the room with a smile. His mood was immediately lifted upon watching the other hunters. He felt content with saving a few. He might’ve failed to protect all of them but he couldn’t do anything about it, as Sam kept on reminding him. He accepted his fate and instead, relished on the way the new hunters adapted to their new lives. A more safe life.

Maggie came back with the first aid kit and placed it on the map table before opening it. She grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in peroxide to disinfect the cut that was on Jack’s check. She dabbed the cotton ball on the wound and Jack flinched slightly. “Sorry.” Maggie apologized with a sad smile.

“It’s okay, Maggie.” Jack reached out and squeezed her hand. “I’m not used to the...pain. It’s difficult to comprehend and adapt to. Hopefully with time, I’ll get the hang of it.”

“I get it. Nobody likes being in pain. You’re not alone.” Maggie smiled and continued on with disinfecting Jack’s wound. Once she was done she covered the slash with a gauze pad.

Jack wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes but when he opened them he was surprised to see how close Maggie was. She didn’t look too concerned and only stared at him a little too long.

“Thank you, Maggie. I already feel better.” Jack assured her with a small smile.

“You’re welcome.” Maggie sighed softly and returned the smile with her own. Jack fidgeted when she didn’t move away and thought about what to do or say. He was bad at communication. Worse than Cas according to Dean. He didn’t think either of them taught him how to talk to a girl.

Why would they anyways? Jack wasn’t into girls.

Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder and Jack didn’t think much of it until someone cleared their throat and their trance was broken.

The two whipped around in surprised at Sam who did  _ not  _ look very happy. Jack gulped and scooted his chair back. He stood up and pushed the chair under the map table even though it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t know what else to do except fiddle with his fingers, a nervous tick he developed, as he felt Sam’s eyes on them.

“I think I have a location on where Michael is.” Sam announced to the crowd. He waited until he grabbed everyone’s attention before proceeding. “We need all the help we can get. Dean is resting and Cas is looking out for him. Unfortunately, I have to stay…” he glanced at Mary then back at the crowd, “I’m putting Mary in charge.”

Jack could visibly see Sam grit his teeth in frustration. His best guess was Mary convincing him to stay after the stunt he pulled on the last hunt for Michael. He couldn’t blame her. Jack was also worried for Sam and spent hours with him until he knew for certain that Sam was truly okay.

“You heard him. If you’re going to help me take him down pack your stuff and let’s go.” Mary piped in. She already had her duffle bag with her and was waiting on the others who shuffled around the bunker to grab their stuff.

“Can I go?” Jack asked.

“No.” Sam said before Mary could have a say in it.

“But-”

“I said no, Jack.” Sam growled softly. Jack looked down at the ground and nodded in defeat. He watched as the hunters left one by one. The thought of wanting to protect them was squashed down when he remembered he didn’t have his grace anymore. Everyone had to protect themselves and watch each others’ backs.

Jack was just a liability.

Maggie was the last to go. Before going up the stairs she waved at Jack and gave him a shy smile. He returned it with a small wave and watched as the door closed behind her. The room was deserted except for Sam and Jack. It seemed like everyone wanted to get the drop on Michael and stop him from ending the world. Jack has the same determination as the others but didn’t know  _ why  _ Sam prevented him from going.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but all what came out was a squeak when Sam backed him up against the map table. Sam had no trouble picking Jack up and placing him on the map table before ravishing his mouth. The kiss was sloppy; full of tongue and teeth but Jack was already delirious from it. Sam’s beard tickled his sensitive lips and his breath quickened. He moaned in ecstasy and when Sam pulled away Jack chased his lips with a whine.

Sam gripped Jack’s hips to prevent him from moving too much. He was so far away and all Jack wanted to do was wrap himself all around Sam but  _ why  _ wasn’t he letting him?

“Maggie should know to not touch what’s mine.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Sam had saw that and Jack didn’t know how to explain what happened. He assumed it was a friendly gesture. At least a comforting gesture. Nothing else. All Jack could manage was a blush and diverted his attention away from Sam’s heated gaze.

“Eyes up here, boy.” Sam gripped Jack’s chin and lifted his head. Jack couldn’t do anything but comply to his command. He suppressed a shiver when he met Sam’s dilated pupils. Once Sam had his attention he moved his large hand to wrap around Jack’s throat. The weight of it made Jack’s breath hitch. “You want to explain to me what was that, hm?” Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I-I didn’t think much of it. She was just helping me with my cut I received from training. I swear, Sam.” Jack pleaded with his big blue eyes and whimpered.

“Okay, I believe you, but if she does it again I might have to do something about that.” Sam promised. Jack gulped and nodded quickly. He didn’t have a doubt in mind about Sam’s promise considering how overly possessive he could get. Jack didn’t mind at the slightest. Sometimes he found it hot and right now was that time.

“Please, Sam.” Jack whined and bucked his hips.

“Is my little boy eager already?” Sam chuckled. He tightened his hold on Jack’s throat and pulled him closer by the thighs. Jack moaned when Sam started to kiss him again. This time, Sam became handsy by slipping his unoccupied hand under Jack’s gray sweatshirt. He raked his fingernails down Jack’s soft tummy and the boy gasped.

The two parted when Sam ripped off the sweatshirt and tossed it aside. He continued on kissing Jack while he shoved down the boy’s sweatpants. His cock slapped against his belly in attention and Jack bucked his hips to rub his cock against Sam’s clothed body. He could feel the outline of Sam’s cock and moaned loudly.

Sam clamped a hand over Jack’s mouth and shushed him. “There’s still people in the bunker.” He warned. He removed his hand to work on unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled down the metal zipper and relieved himself from his boxers. His cocked was hard and hit against Jack’s much smaller one and the boy was practically vibrating in his arms. Jack spread his legs and leaned back against the map table. He stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face.

He felt a hot tongue prod his hole and jumped. “Oh!” He squeezed his thighs around Sam’s head in surprise and gripped handfuls of Sam’s hair. He was  _ skilled  _ with his tongue and Jack was left trying to stifle his moans. Sam’s beard felt incredible against his thighs and he had no doubt his thighs would be red from all the scratching of his beard.

Sam lapped at his hole and rubbed the tip of his finger against Jack’s rim. The boy was losing it and they just started. He pushed back against the strong muscle and felt Sam’s finger slip inside him. Jack moaned louder this time and kept on pushing back for more.

Jack propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Sam in between his thighs. His toes curled from the pleasure of what Sam was doing to him. The sight in front of him made his cock leak pre-cum from the tip. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from touching himself. He felt another finger inside him and gasped. “Fuck!” Jack’s shoulders heaved as he panted.

Sam wasn’t quiet either. He sucked, licked, and played with Jack’s hole like he owned it. Which was the message Jack got a long time ago. Sometimes he felt naughty by touching himself there and counted it as a dirty secret. He’s yet to see Sam’s reaction about that.

When Sam had four fingers inside him Jack was already on the edge. He became a begging mess and pleaded with Sam to  _ “fill me up”  _ and “ _ fuck me.” _

Sam did not disappoint. He stood up from his kneeling position and coated his cock with the saliva on his hand when he was rimming and fingering Jack. The boy was positive Sam had a thing for him being so sensitive. He was so new to everything and trying to get used to the new sensations. That proven to be difficult whenever he had sex with Sam. He was always left shaking and crying afterwards but it felt so good.

Jack shut his eyes to will away the embarrassment. Sam didn’t care where they fucked. They could fuck in every room and every corner for all he cared but Jack always preferred their room. He liked the privacy but the thought of getting caught was also exciting. He was just embarrassed about being a thing for Sam to fuck which he didn’t mind  _ at all,  _ but it did took time for him to get used to it.

Jack felt Sam breach his hole with his big cock and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming too loud. He always felt the pain and the stretch that came with Sam stuffing his cock inside him. He took a couple of deep breaths and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands as he felt Sam bury himself until his balls rested against Jack’s ass. When he felt Sam’s hand back on his throat Jack almost came right then and there.

Jack lifted his legs and spread them as he felt Sam move against him. The drag of the man’s cock left Jack whimpering and Sam’s hold on his throat tightened every time he picked up his pace.

Sam struck his prostate and Jack screamed in ecstasy. His scream was cut short by Sam blocking his windpipe and Jack tensed up before cumming all over himself. He clenched around Sam’s cock and heard the man groan softly. Sam placed a hand on Jack’s belly and slammed into him. The force of his thrusts made Jack slide up against the table. He wrapped a hand around Sam’s hand that was still choking him and started to shake from the overstimulation his prostate was getting.

Jack cried out softly and clung onto Sam’s shoulders when the man didn’t slow down from his relentless pace. “So beautiful like this.” Sam growled, his breathing comes out in harsh pants and his hands slip due to the layer of sweat they’re covered in. Mostly because Sam was still wearing his clothes and the rough material rubbed against Jack’s sensitive skin.

“Sam!” A particular thrust made Jack groan and close in on himself from the sensitivity. By this time, Jack was crying and sobbing.

A few thrusts later Sam groaned and came inside Jack, marking him inside out. “Fuck.” He cursed quietly and removed his hands from Jack. His fingers left purple bruises on Jack’s throat but the boy was too blissed out to notice. He would need to cover them up before anyone saw. Sam pulled out of the shaking boy and tucked himself in before carrying a sleepy Jack to their room.

Jack smacked his lips and snuggled into Sam’s heat. He was sure they made a mess on the map room and giggled at the realization. He was set on a comfortable bed and Sam covered him with the blankets. Jack closed his eyes and burrowed into the sheets. He heard rustling and the bed dipped before he felt a warm body against his. Sam wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close to his chest.

“Mmmm. That was much needed.” Jack said with a yawn.

“I bet.” Sam chuckled quietly.

“Thank you.”

“Only you would thank someone after being plowed by them.” Sam shook his head.

“Hm, I think Cas does it too. Dean does say he’s too polite.”

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Let’s not talk about my brother’s sex life.”

Jack giggled. “Point taken. Hm.” He snuggled against Sam’s chest even more. “Now shhhh. I’m going to sleep.”

“Of course, baby. Goodnight.” Sam placed a kiss on Jack’s forehead and smiled.


End file.
